Opposite Puzzle Pieces
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Their whole lives they had been engineered to hate each other. Too bad they didn't follow the status quo. Dotty. OneShot.


_This is the another oneshot that I was working on. I wasn't particularly certain about this one either, but I sent it to_ Karikocha _and she encouraged me to keep writing, so if you like it, then she's to thank. This was inspired by re-watching_ Sons of Anarchy _a few too many times. Haha._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

"Hey, _mami_!" Came a whistle from behind the petite Latina who was walking down the darkened alley. "Slow down—I wanted to talk with you!"

"Come on, girl!" Yelled out his friend as they quickened their stride to catch up with the girl who was stalking away. "We just wanna talk." They exchanged sickening grins with each other, caught by the dim lamp post above them. The next couple of lights were broken, plunging them almost into pitch black, and the girl ahead was nothing but a flouncing shadow. "Hey, girl!" The boys were sounding angrier now, not liking the fact she was still walking away, still swaying her hips from side to side in a sassy manner.

"You might want to fuck off," she growled, and they only just heard due to the distance between them. The two boys looked at each other again, still grinning, their eyebrows raised in surprise now, liking the fact that they were eliciting a response from her.

"Aw, come on!" The first boy called again, jogging slightly to catch up with her. She was wearing a tiny black dress, that clung to her curves and emphasized her narrow waist, with a cropped jacket over the top and a purse over her shoulder. "Yo, baby—"

"Say something else!" She suddenly hissed out, spinning around, a gun in her hand, the safety off. Both of the boys froze, their eyes likes saucers as they stared at the girl in front of, looking completely at ease with the piece in her hand, legs separated to balance her weight evenly and glaring at them. "I told you to fuck off. You want to do that now?"

"Hey," the second boy was looking pretty pissed off now, his eyes narrowed and his lips turned down. "You think you're all big and tough? As if we would actually think that that was real and you know how to use it." He spat at her, taking a few steps closer and reaching out his hand.

He dropped to the ground a moment later, the girl pistol-whipping him across the face and then kicking him hard between the legs. He groaned and held himself, curling into a protective position on the dirty, concrete ground. His friend took one look at the boy on the ground and took off in the opposite direction. The girl cocked her head, watching him go, her finger still resting on the trigger of her gun as though contemplating shooting him in the back. Then she shrugged and looked back down at the on the ground, settling for giving him another sharp kick in the stomach and then spinning on her heel, continuing down the alley way. She opened the door into the empty warehouse and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in a couple of seconds. There was a noise behind her and she spun around, gun at the ready, finger back on the trigger.

"Whoah, babe," Dominic Toretto smirked, coming into view from the shadows.

"Fucking hell, man," Leticia Ortiz shook her head, lowering her gun and flicking on the safety, tucking it back in her purse. "You should know better than to sneak up on a girl of my upbringing."

"Think I couldn't have disarmed you if I had wanted to?" Dom asked with a grin, coming over so that he was invading her personal space, his chest pressing up against hers.

"I'd like to see you try," Letty challenged him, meeting his grin with one of her own. He shook his head before moving lightening fast, ripping her purse off her shoulder and dumping it unceremoniously on the ground, his hands coming back to push her jacket off her shoulders and leave them bare. Her response was just as quick, fingernails scraping up his arms and bracing themselves on his muscled shoulders. His lips were covering hers and burning over her skin seconds later, and she sighed into his mouth as he easily lifted her up, legs going around his waist.

"I've fucking missed you, Let," he groaned as he stumbled toward an old couch, sitting down and pulling her down firmly on top of him. She mumbled her agreement against his mouth as she fumbled with her dress, pulling it up around her waist so that her legs were exposed. He worked at his belt and zipper, not even bothering to take her underwear off as he pulled his cock out and pushed away the crotch of her panties, sliding into her warmth. They moaned together as he sheathed himself inside of her

"Fuck!" Letty gasped out, taking a moment to adjust to his size inside of her. After a moment, she was rocking herself back and forth on him, forcing them both to come crashing down towards their orgasms. Afterwards, they lay on the old couch, Dom underneath her and Letty laying on top of him, her hand under his shirt and tracing patterns over his defined abdominal. "I'm fucking sick of this," she muttered under her breath, lifting her head so that she could look up at him.

"I know, I know," Dom murmured, running his hand up and down her back. He licked his lips and reached his hand up to tangle in her hair. "I told you, I'm ready to run when you are."

"I just wish that we didn't have to," Letty mumbled. "I just fucking wish things were different."

"We wouldn't have met if things were different," Dom pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Letty pushed. "We might have met and actually been able to _be_ together. Actually be _seen_ in public together, like a normal fucking couple."

"Maybe," he gave a one shouldered shrug. "But isn't that how we got together in the first place?" He grinned and nudged her. "Because both of us like to do what we're not allowed to?"

"I guess," Letty sighed and then jerked when she heard her phone vibrating. She swore under her breath and got off Dom, and walked over to where her phone was on the ground. She pulled out the phone, turning around and putting her finger to her lips to indicate for Dom to stay quiet. "Dad? Yeah, I'm fine, I told you that I was going out with some friends tonight." She fell quiet as he talked, her eyebrows knitting together and sending a narrow look over at the man on the couch across from her. "Yeah. Okay, I'll be right home. Ten minutes." She ended the call and started straightening out her dress.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, sitting up on the couch and watching as she pulled on her jacket.

"Is that the whole fucking reason you called me here tonight?!" She snapped at him.

"What?" Dom frowned, standing up and pulling up his zip.

"There was a drop tonight, we were trading guns with the _Hawks_ tonight and we were fucking ambushed by _your_ boys!" She shouted, not hesitating to stalk up to him and get in his face. "Leon was shot—did you know about this?!" Dom didn't reply, but the way his lips tightened and his eyes dropped said enough. "For fucks sakes," Letty growled, rolling her eyes and turning on her heel, storming out of the warehouse. Dom breathed out heavily through his nose and shook his head, knowing that there was no point in going after her. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing that he had a couple of texts, from his father and also from Vince. He pressed down on the text from Vince and lifted it to his ear as it dialed.

"Where you at Dom?" Vince growled. "Shit went down at the drop."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"You should already _be_ here man!" Vince shouted. "Your dad is going fucking nuts!"

"I'll be there soon!" Dom repeated angrily, taking his phone away from his ear and shoving it back in his pocket. In the distance he vaguely heard the growl of an engine being started and he knew that it was Letty. He sent off a quick text to her, knowing that it would come up on her phone as _Dominique_ , the alias she had him under, and then left the warehouse, needing to get back to his family.

* * *

Their fathers ran the largest gangs in the region. Tension always ran high between the two, but as long as they kept to their own towns, things operated just fine. But things had been getting worse over the past few months and more than once, there had been some run ins. The first was between the Vice President of the _Phantoms_ , the gang run by Carlos Ortiz, and Vince Martin, Dom's best friend. It wasn't intentional, but they saw each other when coming out of a bar in Bradley. They had both had a few drinks and as soon as they had laid eyes on each other, fists had started flying.

Things had just slowly been escalating from there.

There were buyers who were being promised more the opposing teams, and unexplained vandalism to the gang members homes and club houses.

And now with a gun run being interrupted by the _Demons_ , Antonio Toretto's gang, and a member actually being shot, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"You do not leave this house, you here me?" Carlos growled when Letty walked into the lounge.

"What the fuck?" She snapped.

"Don't use that language with me, girl," Carlos shot back at her as he gave her a glare before looking back at his second in charge, Owen Shaw, looked over at Letty, his eyes skimming over her body in the slimey way he always looked at her, and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from running her mouth and drawing more attention back to herself. In the shadows by the doorway, her smudged make up and messy hair could be passed off as the result of a night out dancing with her friends, like she had told her father she was doing.

"Is Leon okay?" She asked as she made her way to the hallway.

"He'll be fine," Carlos said shortly. "Now, go to your room." As a twenty-two year old girl with fire running through her veins, taking orders had never been easy for her. But growing up with a father as President of a gang, she knew how and when to pick her battles. So she stalked down the hallway to her bedroom, pulling off her jacket as she kicked her door shut with one foot. When she checked her phone, she saw a text blinking from _Dominique_. Despite everything that had happened and the way they had left things, a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she opened the message.

 _I'm ready to run when you are_ , it read, repeating his words from earlier.

* * *

When they had first run into each other at a club, _Code_ , Dom had been ready to ignore her and leave. If it had been one of the men from the _Phantoms_ , he would have fucked them up right then and there, but she was a girl, and no matter who her father was, he didn't lay a hand on a woman. But then he saw her dancing, with a couple of her friends, throwing her hair round and gyrating her hips, he couldn't take his eyes off her. And then she met his eyes, her eyelids lowered and sending him a 'fuck me' vibe that was so strong his cock was instantly hard.

They collided in the bathrooms with a thud against the closed doors, fingers scrabbling at clothes and teeth biting at lips. Since then, they met at every opportunity they could get over the next eighteen months.

Dom couldn't get enough of her. She was like his life blood. She challenged him and she threatened everything he was meant to stand for and she made him fall in love. Letty was twirling her hair around her finger whenever she thought about him, and was lying straight to her fathers face—her gun wielding, blackmailing, drug dealing father. All over a boy. That was definitely nothing that she had done before.

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Dom whispered, pushing the strand of hair that had fallen in front of Letty's eyes and behind her ear. "It's going to get crazy."

"We're already at crazy," Letty sighed, dropped her forehead to rest against Dom's chest. "We were at crazy a long time ago."

"No. Letty," Dom hooked his finger under her chin and drew it up so that she was looking at him. "Things are about to get brutal. We need to get out now." Letty stared up at him and blinked, before frowning.

"What's about to happen?" She asked.

"Letty, we have the rule..." Dom reminded her. "It was your rule. We don't talk about our families."

"They're still my family, Dom," Letty's voice hardened.

"And they're _my_ family," he replied. "And that's why we gotta go now, before shit starts and we can't get out." She swallowed hard and pulled away from him, pulling her hair away from her face and tying it in a messy bun. Dom sighed as she got off the bed and walked over to where her underwear and jeans were, rubbing a hand over his bare head as he watched her get dressed. "Letty, you know I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I want us to leave."

"No, but it's totally okay for my family to get hurt?" Letty shot back and Dom sighed.

"That's part of this life, Letty. Someone's always gonna get hurt. It doesn't matter whether we're here or not," he told her.

"But not when we have the chance to stop it," Letty snapped as she pulled on her bra.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Dom made a face. "There's no 'we' here. We're on different sides." Letty paused, her eyebrows raised. Dom knew the expression she was giving him and he shook his head firmly. "Letty, come on. There's a me and you, and then there's me and the _Demons_ and you and the _Phantoms_." Letty sighed sharply but didn't reply, and Dom knew that she knew he was right. Dom rubbed his lips together and reached out to take her hand. Letty hesitated but didn't sit down. "I'm not saying it's right, but it's the way things are," Dom murmured, kissing the back of her hand softly. "I'm just trying to look out for you, babe...Because I love you."

"I know," Letty nodded, her voice soft. "I love you too."

* * *

It happened almost two weeks later. Letty was in the _Phantoms_ club house with Riley Hicks and Gisele Yashar, two of old ladies in the gang, when it all went down. The men all flooded into the club house just before ten that night, shouting and shoulders tense, their weapons drawn at their sides. And then the shots began outside.

"Stay here!" Carlos roared at the three of them, taking positions at the doors and windows. Letty swallowed hard, ducking behind the bar as the first shot ripped through the wall and buired itself in the pool table. Gisele let out a squeal and ducked down behind the bar with Letty. She felt vibrating in back pocket despite the shouting and the shots were ringing around her, and pulled it out. _Dominique_ was showing as calling and Letty swiped right across the screen to answer the call.

"Where are you, Letty?!" He shouted down the line.

"I'm at the club house!" She shouted in reply, her ears ringing as more bullets ripped through the bar around her.

"What the fuck, Letty?! Get the fuck out of there!"

"Kind of difficult right now!" Gisele shot her a confused look through wide, scared eyes and Letty dropped her face, turning away so that her friend couldn't see her.

"Letty!" Despite all the noise around her, she could hear that he was somewhere just as loud and her eyes widened in fright as she realized they were very similar to noises that she was hearing.

"Are you hear?!" Letty shouted.

"I'm coming to get you!"

"Are you fucking crazy?! They'll shoot you the second you walk in the door!"

"You're going to get killed in there, Let! They're lighting the place up!"

"I'm fucking aware of that, Dom!" She glanced up when she said his name and realized that Gisele had heard her say his name. There was only one Dom that ran in their circle, and that was the son of the rival gangs president. She tried to turn around, but didn't want to move any further given she had found a relatively safe spot.

"No, I mean they're lighting the place up!" Dom repeated. Letty frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment.

And that was when she smelt it.

Gasoline.

"Oh fuck!" Letty's eyes flashed. "They're gonna set the place on fire!"

"Get the fuck out of there!" Dom was almost screaming into the phone now. Letty looked around her, Gisele next to her, Riley sprawled out behind a couch, and then behind her was her dad and all the men she had grown up with. She looked down at her phone, at the name written across the screen and bit down on her lower lip. She lifted it back to her ear and could still hear Dom screaming. "Letty! Baby, please get out of there! I'm around the back, there's no one here!"

"Dom, I can't..." she sighed and dropped her head.

"Get your ass out here or I'm gonna come in there! You need to get out now!"

"You can't come in here, Dom!"

"You can fucking watch me! Because in two seconds time, I'm coming in there!" He was completely serious, Letty could hear that despite the shouting going on around here. The shots had stopped being fired and given that she knew what was coming, that scared her. "Okay, I'm coming in—"

"No!" She growled. "I'm coming out." She rolled her eyes and ended the call.

"Where are you going?" Gisele hissed as Letty began to crawl to the back of the bar.

"We need to get out," Letty whispered back. "We need to get out _now_."

"You're fucking crazy!" Gisele's eyes widened. "We'll get killed!"

"We'll get killed if we stay! We need to go!" Letty looked over at Riley, who was starting to straighten up from where she was laying. "We need to get out!" Riley swallowed hard and met Gisele's eyes. The girls finally nodded, getting on their hands and knees and following Letty out the back of the bar. They reached the back door and Letty felt a rush of fear run through her as she put her hand on the door knob. If there was anyone else out the back, she would get shot; she and the other girls would all get shot. She could hear her dad and the men reloading their weapons, getting ready for the next round. She swallowed hard and pushed open the door, blinking as she was hit by bright light.

"Letty!" She heard a baritone voice shout out to her as her eyes adjusted in the dark to the figure behind the light.

"Letty, where are you going?!" Gisele yelled behind her as she stumbled forward, toward the motorbike. She didn't think twice, the smell of gasoline and gun powder strong, running toward the familiar voice. "Letty!"

"Baby," Dom murmured as she fell into him, his arms going around her and holding her tight. There was a bang and then all of sudden there were flames going up, engulfing the front of the building. Her eyes flashed open and she spun around to look at the club house that she had grown up in. Gisele and Riley were staring as well, and Letty could make out figures running toward them, out of the club house. "Baby, let's go." She turned back to face Dom, his arm tight around her waist.

She was torn, as she looked between the quickly burning club house to Dom, sitting on his bike with his leather cut, announcing the name of his rival gang. She could see Carlos and Owen and the rest of the men coughing and covering their faces, almost all of them out of the club house now. They were turning back to look at the club house, guns in hand and at the ready, but it wasn't going to be long before they looked around and saw Dom. And they wouldn't ask questions before opening fire on him.

And Dom knew that.

And he was still there, waiting for her answer.

"Okay," she murmured. "Okay, let's go." Dom gave her a tight smile and she quickly got on the back of the bike. The engine was turned on and rumbling low, covered by the sound of the men shouting and the crackling fire that was eating it's way through the wood of the club house. He pushed off the ground, and the engine flared up slightly, drawing the attention of the two men at the back of the group.

"Hey! Prez!" Owen shouted, and all of them turned around, just as Dom revved the engine and they took off, tires peeling on the concrete. Letty held on tight to his waist, curling her body forward around his as they disappeared down the road. They made a two second pit stop at her house, throwing a couple of clothes in a bag and the charger for her phone before going back outside, where Dom was standing next to his bike, fidgeting slightly as he looked down the road, half expected her father to appear with his gang bringing up the rear.

"You sure about this?" Dom asked her, straightening up as she approached him. Letty took in a deep breath, hooking her bag over her shoulder and tilting her head at him.

"Big, bad biker boy having second thoughts?" She teased lightly.

"About getting out of this shit hole with the woman I love?" Dom asked. "None at all." Letty rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her face. Her eyes were scared, and she kept clenching her hands but her expression was determined. She put her hands on either side of his face and drew him into her. She kissed him long and hard, forcing her tongue through his lips and pouring the love she felt into his mouth. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily and she rested his forehead against his.

"Let's go," she murmured.

"Ride or die, baby," Dom smirked as he handed her the spare motorbike helmet.

"Ride or die."

 _It's my birthday today, so any reviews would be lovely presents :)_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed!_


End file.
